Krypton
Krypton was a planet located in the constellation Corvus that is known for being the home of the Kryptonian race and Superman's home planet. ".''" :—About Planet Krypton. Locations *Kandor **Legislation Chamber **Genesis Chamber *House of El Citadel *Wegthor Gallery Residents *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Jor-El *Lara Lor-Van *Sword of Rao **Dru-Zod **Faora-Ul **Nam-Ek **Jax-Ur **Dev-Em **Tor-An **Car-Vex **Nadira *Kryptonian Council **Ro-Zar **Lor-Em *Kelex *Kelor *Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl Politics Geography A spheroid-shaped terrestrial planet with a solid planetary surface, Krypton's landscape was once heavily filled with mountain ranges but became a barren wasteland after decades of strip mining and exhausting natural resources. Jor-El, however, created artificial grass and bedded it into a mountain near the House of El Citadel, where he kept a variety of wildlife such as the Rondor beasts. Krypton once had an unknown number of cities, but this number diminished following years of exhausting natural resources and the city of Kandor became the sole city. History Early Years and Evolution Krypton was formed 8.7 billion years ago, with the development of both unicellular and multi-cellular life leading to the creation and subsequent evolution of mammalian-like beings known as Kryptonians. Over time, Krypton entered an age of expansion and became more advanced than human civilization. Determined to spread across space, Kryptonians used scout ships to establish colonial outposts and World Engines to terraform the environments of other planets to their needs. Decline and Deterioration Dev-Em, a member of the terraforming project, became the first murderer in over a millennium. Despite being found guilty, he was freed and stowed away on a scout ship captained by Kara Zor-El, who was romantically involved with Kell-Ur, the man he murdered. At some point, for unknown reasons, Kryptonians suddenly abandoned the colonial outposts, brought an end to the space exploration program, and artificially engineered all newborns for pre-determined roles in society. As a result, the planet's natural resources were exhausted and the planet's core became extremely unstable. The End of Krypton After realizing that Krypton was facing imminent destruction, eminent scientist Jor-El confided in his childhood friend Dru-Zod, unaware that the latter had founded the Sword of Rao and became determined to purge the "degenerate bloodlines" that undermined the planet's development. Jor-El went before the Law Council, asking for control over the Growth Codex moments before the Sword of Rao burst into the Legislation Chamber. In the chaos that followed, High Eminence Ro-Zar was killed and Jor-El was captured. The latter, however, managed to escape with the Codex and make his way to the House of El Citadel. He infused the Codex into the cells of his his infant son and placed the child in a starcraft moments before Zod's forces arrived. Jor-El and Zod engaged in a fierce duel, which resulted in the former's death, as Jor-El's wife Lara launched the starcraft into space. Zod and his surviving followers were arrested and sentenced to 300 cycles of somatic reconditioning in the Phantom Zone. Shortly after, Krypton's unstable core gave way and imploded. Synopsis See also *Kryptonians *Destruction of Krypton External links *Krypton ''Wikipedia *Krypton DC Database Notes & Trivia *Krypton's population was 1.4 billion, approximately five times less than Earth's. *The distance from Earth to Krypton is approximately 27.1 light years. Category:Planets Category:Locations on Krypton